Jusqu'où irais tu pour son goût ?
by Doudaah
Summary: UA. HPDM. Quand un plaisir gustatif devient communicatif.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour bonjour cher ami lecteur,**

**Une petite fiction différente de ce que j'ai eu (long time ago) l'habitude d'écrire. Une envie comme ça, pendant que je mangeais des céréales. Un bisou magique à celui qui trouvera la marque ^^**

**Bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

  
**

Il existe certaines histoires que l'on raconte aux petites filles le soir, pour les endormir, d'un prince charmant et de sa princesse charmante.

Elle est seule et pauvre. Il est là, beau, parfait. Ils se rencontrent. Ils se cherchent un peu pour la forme, ils me marient et ont beaucoup d'enfants.

Comme si le fait de se marier comprenait leurs descendants. Aller expliquer aux pisseuses qu'il faut en réalité passer par le sexe pour y arriver. Qu'on ne leur a pas dit que les princes peuvent aussi péter au lit et que les princesses peuvent avoir des pellicules.

Cette histoire n'est pas un monde peuplé de charmant ou charmante. Juste une tranche de vie dans un monde un peu plus réel ou presque. Il n'y aura pas de mariage dans cet épisode, pas de parfaite perfection. Que la présence d'un château ne vous trompe pas. Ce n'est pas à mettre aux oreilles des petites filles avant qu'elles ne se perdent dans leurs rêves. Ou peut-être que si, mais aux vilaines petites filles, aux petites coquines.

Il était une fois, dans la campagne anglaise, un internat de renommé international. C'était un lieu magique. Les orphelins y trouvaient une maison, les enfants gâtés des limites à ne pas franchir et les autres ordinaires et peu importants un établissement où acquérir les meilleures bases possible pour avancer dans le monde tortueux d'aujourd'hui. Cet institut était un univers à lui tout seul. Il était dirigé par un directeur hors du commun, qui imposait ses idées facétieuses aux élèves ainsi qu'au corps professoral. Pour lui, tout était sujet à grandes rigolades. Il n'hésitait pas à imposer un uniforme ridicule à chaque fête de l'année : de la citrouille géante à Halloween, aux petits cœurs à la Saint Valentin, jusqu'au jaune criard le jour de son anniversaire renommé le lemon-day.

Il commençait chaque année avec un discours sur le monde actuel ancré dans la crise et les guerres, maudissant l'argent, les criminels et le système, devant un parterre de jeunes de-la-haute, filles et fils à papa, ainsi que de pauvres bien contents d'avoir justement pu se jouer dudit système afin d'entrer dans ces lieux impayables.

De son point de vue, il ne tentait qu'une chose : leur donner un autre point de vue sur la vie que le merveilleux château qui les hébergeait durant les sept années que comptait leur scolarité.

Il était étonnant, de la part d'un homme si aguerri par la vie, qu'il ne voyait pas la souffrance dans ses ouailles.

Prenons, au hasard, cette classe de septième année. Qui d'eux ne connaissaient pas les difficultés de la vie ? Le petit grassouillet là. Il n'était pas malheureux de son physique peu avenant. Il aurait pu, oui, pleurer sur le peu d'intérêt que lui portent les filles, mais penser vous vraiment qu'un garçon dont les parents sont en institut spécialisé, pour ne pas dire hôpital psychiatrique, pour cause d'abus de médicaments et plantent illégales en tout genre, pensez vous qu'il ne connait pas la douleur d'être seul, chez sa grand-mère acariâtre, qu'il ne connait pas la noirceur du monde sous sa dégaine joufflue ?

Et celui là, ce métis aux traits magnifiques, à la famille de longue lignée, pensez-vous qu'il n'a jamais connu le racisme ? Oui, ici tout le monde le respect ou le craint, mais dehors, dans le vrai monde, il n'est ni blanc ni noir, sans son coussin doré et entourant, il n'est personne.

Que dire de ces pauvres demoiselles, toujours unies et solidaires, toujours prêtent à affronter à deux le monde. Pensez-vous réellement qu'elles n'aimeraient pas être seules de temps en temps ? Personne ne les reconnait, l'une sans l'autre, elles n'existent pas.

L'exemple le plus parfait est ce jeune homme, orphelin de père et de mère, il n'a connu comme seule famille son oncle et sa tante qui le martyrisait. Pourtant, ce n'est pas cela sa blessure. Ni la découverte de son parrain quatre ans plus tôt, mystérieusement réapparut et aussitôt disparu. Ni sa mauvaise habitude d'être là au mauvais moment, au mauvais endroit qui l'a fait devenir le héro du collège, sauver la sœur de son meilleur ami de la noyade ne fut qu'une coïncidence, gagné la coupe des internats du pays aussi. Il s'était habitué à vivre des choses peu ordinaires. Il supportait tant bien que mal d'être la coqueluche des étudiants. Ce qui le perturbait n'était qu'un simple goût, un goût qui pourrait lui porter préjudice et faire de sa vie un enfer. Ce goût fait parti intégrante de cette histoire.

Chaque élève de cette septième année pourrait être ainsi détaillé. Il ne s'agit souvent que de tourmentes d'adolescent, mais ce qui fait ce que l'on est à dix-huit ans peut gérer une vie entière, une génération entière.

Leurs parents n'étaient que le fruit des leurs propres chemins, il en vaudra de même pour les suivants.

Mais revenons un instant à la tranche de vie qui nous incombe.

Cela faisait six années que cette classe se connaissait. On pouvait départager ces étudiants en trois catégories : les lions, les serpents et les témoins. Dans toutes les écoles du monde, dans tous les systèmes planétaire, on retrouvait indiscutablement le phénomène de clan, que cela soit volontaire ou non. Dans ce cas ci, il ne le fut pas. Ce n'était qu'une seconde d'inattention, qu'un instant de distraction, une poussière dans l'univers. Le premier jour dans le château de cette génération, un jeune homme, trop perturbé par la disparition d'une grenouille, refusa une poignée de main tendue. Que venait faire ici un batracien ? Nul ne sait. Mais à présent, la vie de cette trentaine d'étudiants était à jamais séparée.

Un blond, un brun.

Un gosse de riche, un orphelin.

Un serpent contre un félin.

Petit à petit, anecdote après anecdote, les clans étaient formés et peu enclin à changer. Ils en étaient même arrivés à créer leur propre équipe de sport, se battant sur le terrain et dans les couloirs. Ils ne se laissaient aucun répit. Le blond prenait souvent l'initiative par un mot, par un regard et le brun fonçait tête baissée dans le piège. Etrangement, pour leur dernière année, comme s'ils s'étaient entendu sur ce point, une trêve apparu. Pas de drapeau blanc, pas de mort à pleurer, juste un calme illusoire.

Pour cette petite brune aux tâches de rousseurs mourantes en cette fin septembre, la nouvelle était rassurante. Comment aurait-elle pu travailler dans ces conditions de batailles acharnées ? Elle n'y participait jamais avec plaisir, mais si quelqu'un osait s'en prendre à son rouquin chéri là… Là, elle sortait ses griffes acérées. Elle aimait le challenge : travailler plus pour surpasser ses connaissances, oublier de dormir pour satisfaire son avidité d'apprendre. Mais son plaisir secret était de désarçonner un serpent rageur. Elle était presque déçue de ne plus avoir cela pour se distraire de ses cours.

Quelque chose changea mi-septembre, dans la vie de ce brun aux yeux verts, celui dont la cicatrice visible affolait les foules. Il découvrit une douceur de ce monde, un nectar onctueux qui n'avait jusqu'à présent jamais traversé sa vie, un plaisir sucré qui le faisait salivé à chaque petit déjeuné et qui devint une joie au long de ses journées : le miel. Dans son thé, dans son lait chaud, sur une tranche de pain avec du fromage français, en bonbon, en céréale, il avait testé toutes les recettes connues par son entourage. Il en était dingue.

Il était devenu mielophile et mielleux. Voilà pourquoi il ne réagissait plus aux attaques des subordonnés de l'autre clan.

Oui, des subordonnés, parce que le prince des serpents était trop préoccupé de son avenir pour s'enticher de son passé ou de son présent. Il était dans ses livres de cours ou dans sa tête, réfléchissant à son devenir. Ô certes, il était tout tracé, grande faculté, employé par son père et pour finir khalife à la place du khalife… Mais PDG d'une banque grande internationale de renommée fabuleuse blablabla, ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde. Mais quand il repensait à son géniteur qui avait tout prévu jusqu'à la date de son mariage et de sa fiancée, il en avait des nausées. Il avait tout pour lui, il était beau, intelligent, il savait à merveille manipuler son monde, mais… Hélas pour lui, il était incapable de se résoudre à dire non à son père.

Il se tenait là, debout, face à son miroir dans sa chambre privée. Il tentait pour la énième fois de dire 'non' de manière convaincante. Qu'il le murmure, le pleure ou le hurle, il ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Son destin était scellé. C'était son tourment à lui, son malheur, sa vie. Depuis peu, son appétit lui faisait défaut. Il était pale et fatigué. Mais peu de gens s'en rendaient réellement compte. Ils avaient tous l'image d'un jeune homme aux traits parfaits, à l'allure superbe, aux mots tranchants. En réalité, plus personne ne le regardait depuis bien des années. On ne regarde plus ce que l'on croit connaître.

Il soupira et se mit en route pour cette nouvelle journée. Il fit une entrée impeccable dans le réfectoire. Les élèves mangeaient déjà bruyamment dans la salle. Ils ne se retournaient même plus sur l'arrivée du blond. Son petit numéro du –j'arrive après tout le monde, pour que le dit tout le monde me regarde quand j'entre- ne fonctionnait plus. Il s'assit près de ses amis, les deux molosses, la colle patte et le métis, et enfourna machinalement une cuillère de miel dans sa bouche.

Ce simple geste anodin pour le commun des mortels fut remarqué par deux personnes : le directeur dont les yeux montraient une lueur enfantine de joie mêlée à de la conspiration, ainsi que le balafré dont le souffle fut coupé.

Le blond suçota pensivement sa cuillère. Mouvement qui provoqua un certain émoi à l'autre bout de la salle. Avec emphase, le brun prit sa cuillère et la tendit vers le pot. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais eu l'idée d'en manger à même sa cuillère ? Pourquoi avait-il attendu de le voir lui, l'autre, le faire pour avoir une envie furieuse d'y gouter ? Il reproduisit le geste. Et se dit un instant, bref, mais pourtant réel, que la saveur devait surement être divine à même la bouche du blond.

Surpris, il manqua de s'étouffer avec son délice en bouche. Quelle morte plus sublime ? Et non, il ne pouvait pas avoir sérieusement pensé à ça !

Le ton rouge de ses joues interpela ses amis. Mais sa soudaine suffocation était une raison suffisante à leurs yeux. Quand il se leva d'un bon, un pot de miel à la main, ils ne furent pas plus étonnés que cela et le regardèrent partir non sans en rire.

Le mimétisme de la scène n'avait pas échappé au prince. Quelque par, la maladresse de son ennemi le fit sourire. Lui au moins savait manger sans se tuer à la tâche.

* * *

**Je lance un appel à la mer virtuelle qu'est ffnet. A celles et ceux qui apprécieront ce début, la suite est déjà quasi écrite, mais il me manque un passage important : le lemon. Il se trouve que je n'ai aucun talent dans les descriptions de scènes érotiques. Je recherche donc quelqu'un qui serait tenté, amusé, inspiré pour m'aider à l'écrire. Si je n'ai aucune manifestation dans les prochains jours, il faudra malheureusement s'en passer.**

**N'oubliez pas le concours pour le bisou virtuel.**

**A très bientôt.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour bonjour,**

**Voici la suite, mais pas la fin.**

**Sinon, j'ai oublié une précision au chapitre précédent : R.A.M.T.A.J.K.R.Y.E.P.H.P.T.C. **

**(rien à moi, tout à JKR. Yaoï en perspective, homophobe passe ton chemin).**

**Personne n'a gagné le bisou virtuel. Je vous rappelle que je me suis inspirée en mangeant mes céréales au ptit-dej', desquelles s'agit-il ?**

**Merci pour les reviews et les story alerts, ça fait plaisir. :)  
**

* * *

Le matin suivant, ou un des nombreux autres de l'année, cela faisait bien trois mois qu'il avait failli s'étrangler, le lion commençait son petit déjeuné avec sa cuillère de miel qu'il aspirait avec délectation.

Le rituel était en place. Il plongeait l'objet métallique, le soulevait et le dévorait des yeux. Doucement, il sortait sa langue pour s'humecter les lèvres, puis il la pointait vers l'objet du délit, d'un geste doux et précis, il léchait les trainées qui tentaient de s'échapper. Il savourait ce premier contact quotidien avec sa drogue. Quelques coups de langue plus tard, il enfournait sa dose jusqu'à ce qu'elle cogne son palais. Il suçait vigoureusement jusqu'à faire disparaitre son crime.

Tous les jours, un autre rituel gouvernait sa matinée : voir le blond faire de même de son côté. Il s'était fait à l'idée que ce long mouvement de va et vient dans la bouche de son ennemi pouvait l'exciter. C'était le miel qui l'enivrait bien entendu. C'était l'envie du miel qui lui serrait le creux de l'estomac. C'était l'onctuosité du miel qui le faisait, lui, se durcir.

Il avait même fini par en rêver. Ce fut d'abord une bouche anonyme qui suçotait du miel. Parfois, il pensait que cette bouche le suçotait après l'avoir recouvert de miel. Une nuit, il fantasma sur un corps recouvert de miel qu'il léchait avidement. Cacher sous cette couche délicieuse, il aperçut une couleur de cheveu d'une blondeur que trop connue. Quand il se réveilla, il ne put que constater l'impact de son rêve sur ses draps.

Il prit pour parti de se toucher le soir, quitte à rêver du prince au miel, autant le faire consciemment et en éprouver du plaisir bien concret. Parfois, au moment de l'extase, glissait un doigt dans un pot qui trainait sur sa commode. Selon son excitation, le goût le libérait quand ce n'était pas déjà le cas juste avec la texture.

Il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question de sa sexualité avant cela. Il se doutait maintenant qu'il n'était pas uniquement mielophile. Bon d'accord, il devait se l'avouer, en pensant à quelqu'un d'autre que 'lui' et bien les effets n'étaient pas du tout similaire. Et cela malgré la quantité de miel qu'il pouvait leurs mettre dessus.

Pendant ce temps là, le doux prince se prélassait dans ses appartements. Enfin, doux c'est un bien grand mot. Peut-on dire cela de quelqu'un qui n'a plus que la peau sur les os ? Certes, il n'avait perdu que quelques kilos, mais les cernes et son teint translucide le rendait moins vivant qu'il le fut. Son seul petit plaisir gustatif était son unique cuillère du matin. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui lui plaisait, le goût ou bien l'abandon du brun qui la regardait avec insistance.

Il aimait avoir ce contrôle. C'était sa dose à lui de plaisir dans le marasme de sa vie. Un jour, il vit le brun tenter de ne pas le regarder pendant cette activité quotidienne. Cela lui déplut. Il ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer, mais une colère sourde montait dans son corps.

Il commença donc à élaborer un plan. Il fallait qu'à chaque moment de la journée, peu importe le lieu, quand il le croiserait, il fallait qu'il soit en train de manger du miel. C'est ainsi qu'il commença à se remplumer. C'est ainsi qu'il remarqua la réelle emprise qu'il avait.

Comme il ne pouvait pas manger en cours, il ne faisait que suçoter d'un air absent un crayon. La première fois qu'il avait fait ce geste, c'était en cours de chimie, le brun en avait fait tomber une éprouvette, ce qui ne manqua pas de réveiller l'attention du professeur tant détesté. La colère de l'enseignant ne fut pas aussi plaisante que la pensée du blond : il le troublait, avec ou sans miel. Cela lui plu.

Il eut envie de tester une nouvelle idée.

Après un long cours de gym avec leur vieille et aigrie coach, il attendit patiemment que les autres élèves quittent les vestiaires. En temps normal, il partait dans sa chambre prendre un bain, mais là… Il voulait quelque chose de précis. Se retrouvant presque seul, il glissa dans les douches communes avec son nouveau gel douche saveur miel. IL n'allait pas tarder à arriver. IL arrivait toujours dernier aux vestiaires. IL parlait toujours avec le coach après les cours. Et IL était enfin là.

Même s'il fut surpris de ne pas se trouver seul, le brun se déshabilla et rentra dans les douches. Une odeur délicieuse vint lui chatouiller les narines. Quelqu'un osait se doucher avec ce délicat parfum. Sans ses lunettes et entouré de la vapeur d'eau, il tenta de distinguer son voisin. Cette odeur l'enivrait. Il bandait pour une simple effluve. Il ne pu se retenir. Il le fallait. Il devait se soulager. Sans un bruit, il commença à se caresser. Ne manquant rien à la scène, le blond se surprit à aimer la vue.

Il s'approcha discrètement en emplissant ses mains de gel. Il les posa sur le dos de son ennemi et amorça un massage. Trop bon pour être vrai, le balafré ne bougeait plus. Il voulait se retourner pour savoir qui était derrière lui. Mais une main le bloqua et une autre fourmilla sur son ventre. Il sentit un corps entier se coller contre le sien. Un sexe dur frottait contre sa fesse. La main mouvante entama un long geste vers son désir. A peine fut-il touché qu'il gémit de satisfaction. En silence, la main l'amena à l'extase. Quand il retrouva ses esprits, le corps était déjà bien loin.

« Je l'ai fait jouir ». Voilà ce qu'il se répétait depuis une heure. Il avait eu une maîtrise totale sur son corps. Il en était encore dur en repensant à la scène. Bon, qu'il bande pour un homme n'était qu'une des nombreuses choses qu'il finirait par devoir dire à son père. Ce n'était pas tant un souci aux vues des longues discussions qu'il devrait bien un jour avoir avec lui. Mais là tout de suite, il était fou de cette situation. Il avait aimé donner de la jouissance. Et il voulait recommencer. Encore et encore. Dans une litanie d' 'encore et encore' il se rependit dans sa propre main, celle qui avait fait venir son ennemi. Ennemi. Ce mot sonnait creux à présent. C'est à cet instant qu'il reprit conscience du dit présent. Envolés ses soucis sur son futur.

Perplexe, voilà le sentiment qui définirait le mieux l'état du jeune lion. Il ne savait pas qui, mais il espérait… Des années lumières le séparaient de cette poignée de mains manquée.

Son meilleur ami l'interpela. Oui, leur dernière discussion à propos de la petite brune mignonne commençait à dater. Oui, ils devaient toujours aller au cinéma tous les deux à la prochaine descente en ville. Oui, je bande quand je prends une douche, en espérant qu'il revienne. Non, heureusement il ne l'avait pas dit à haute voix.

Depuis ce jour là, ce moment là, il lui semblait que le monde devenait fou. Soudainement tous les élèves voulaient lui parler de la pluie et du beau temps, de la découverte de l'abominable homme des neiges, des matchs internationaux, des examens qui arrivaient, des révisions, du nouveau couple à la mode, finalement la presque noyée c'était encore trouvé un copain, mais un serpent d'après les commérages.

Les professeurs n'en finissaient pas de les abreuver de devoirs et d'interrogations. Le directeur leur fit un discours mémorable sur la valeur des étudiants de l'établissement, de la culture, de la valeur du monde. Il prit conscience que pendant plusieurs semaines, il s'était formé une bulle confortable avec son fantasme et son miel.

Il fut surpris de la quantité phénoménale de cours qu'il avait écrit alors qu'il ne se souvenait de rien. Trop de monde, trop de leçons, trop de tout. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, retourner dans sa bulle. Ou en créer une identique mais bien réelle. Jusqu'où irait-il pour son goût ? Il attendait avec fièvre son prochain entrainement. Qui sait, peut-être qu'IL serait encore là ?

Pendant le match, il le marqua de plus près, essayant de découvrir cette effluve, était ce bien lui ? Oui, même sa sueur sentait le miel ! Son cœur chavira, sa foulée fut coupée, son soupir entendu. En un regard, ils s'étaient compris. Ses yeux verts étaient un livre ouvert sur son désir et son appétit. Ses yeux gris lançaient un défi. Un sifflement strident coupa le geste infime qu'ils avaient fait l'un vers l'autre. Le match était fini. Le blond ne resta pas dans les vestiaires, ni cette fois ci, ni les fois suivantes.

Tout se jouait dans l'école maintenant. Au réfectoire le matin, des sucions révélatrices. Dans les couloirs, des frôlements entendus et attendus. Dans leur chambre respective, des attouchements indécents. Ils devaient se voir seul. Il le fallait. La situation devenait douloureuse.

Un soir, le plus courageux des deux, peut-être le plus accro des deux, se motiva. Il frappa à la porte du blond et tendit sa main quand celui si ouvrit.

Ne rien dire, les mots blessent, les mots cassent, les mots tuent.

Une poignée de main insignifiante pour le commun des mortels ; un pacte pour le plaisir des sens entre eux.

Il entra. Se tenant d'un air un peu gauche, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Son rôle était de venir jusqu'ici. Et maintenant ? Il vit sur la table basse une gourmandise qui l'inspirait.

En quelques mouvements rapides, il s'installa sur le canapé, invitant le blond à faire de même et lui enfourna une cuillerée de miel dans le bec. Docilement, le prince savoura ce présent. L'atmosphère était électrique.

Qui fit le premier geste de retirer la cuillère ? Personne ne sait. Mais la suite était évidente. D'une timidité si rare chez lui, le brun s'approcha du visage fin. Sa main récolta une goutte de miel qui s'échappait des lèvres de son opposant. Il tenta de la remettre à sa place. Dans la chaude et délicieuse bouche. Le blond tétait le doigt offert. Sa langue titillait la naissance de l'ongle. Il le retira et l'offrit à la cavité buccale du balafré. Un baiser avec intermédiaire. Cela lui déplut.

D'un mouvement lascif, il se pencha vers le pot de miel et y plongea la langue. Armé d'un sourire charmeur, il s'approcha avec lenteur du félin. Ses yeux lançaient un petit air de 'tu veux jouer avec moi ?'. Il tira le bout de sa langue à quelques centimètres du visage de son nouveau camarade de jeux interdits. Comment aurait-il pu résister au charme de cet appendice dardant le vide sous ses yeux ? Le brun y posa ses lèvres pincées, comme pour éviter un contact trop intime et tenta d'aspirer le doux liquide. Comment gouter à un tel délice sans ouvrir la bouche. Frustré, il attira le blond en l'encerclant de ses bras musclés et engloutit la langue narguante dans sa bouche. Une nouvelle et merveilleuse cuillère. Voilà, ce n'était qu'une extraordinaire cuillère. Chaude, humide, vivante, mouvante. Ils se perdirent dans un long baiser.

* * *

Donc voilà,

J'espère que cette suite vous a plu.

Le 3ème chapitre ne sera peut-être pas dans les mêmes délais (celui-ci était déjà presqu' écrit quand j'ai posté le premier et je n'ai encore rien pour la suite). Evidement, le cheminement de leur aventure peut être influencé par vos remarques. Alors faites en ^^

Biz biz.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour bonjour,**

***se fait toute petite* Mmh j'ai retrouvé ceci dans un tiroir. J'ai toujours espoir de reprendre au moins cette fiction (oui oui, c'est pour de vrai) donc je vous donne un très court aperçu de ce que j'avais en tête il y a déjà fort longtemps.**

**A bientôt qui sait...**

**Bonne année 2011 !  
**

**

* * *

**

Attisé par le miel, les deux garçons se dévoraient l'un l'autre. Alternant les petits bisous pour récupérer ce qui osait sortir de leur échange avec de longues embrassades pour émousser la saveur.

Saveur qui ne mit pas longtemps à disparaitre, mais qu'importe. L'ivresse était toujours présente.

Le blond s'était retrouvé assis sur les genoux du brun. Il se souleva afin de le plaquer contre le dos du canapé, les jambes de part et d'autres du lion. Ses mains lui tenaient le cou, comme pour le défendre de s'écarter. Penché, il quémandait l'ouverture de l'antre. Avec sa langue, il ne put s'empêcher de mimer un va et vient lascif. Ce qui l'excita. Son bassin rechercha la proximité du torse du brun. Il ne put retenir un soupir de plaisir contre la dureté du ventre de son partenaire, comprimant un peu plus son désir. Il se rassit sur le brun, l'encerclant de ses bras pour le décoller du canapé cette fois. Il en profita pour passer ses jambes autours de la taille du lion. Il se frotta directement à la source de ses fantasmes. Leur érection pointait l'une vers l'autre. Leurs mouvements étaient lents et légers. Petit à petit, lèvres scellées, ils accentuèrent la pression, plus près, plus fort, ils ondulaient l'un sur/sous l'autre. Quand l'envie d'un mouvement plus rapide fut là, le brun se détacha délicatement.

« Attends. ».

Attendre quoi ? que l'absence du corps était frustrante. Le blond en gémit de douleur. Pourquoi avait-il arrêté ? Il n'aimait pas ? Il n'en avait pas envie ? Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Mais que fait- il ?

Le brun se leva en poussant doucement le blond. Et le fit s'assoir sur le canapé. Il posa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis effleura la bosse de son pantalon. Habilement, il entreprit d'embrasser longuement le serpent tout en défaisant sa braguette. Il était debout, plié en deux, accroché par des mains le retenant dans le cou, les siennes abaissant un pantalon. Le boxer noir eut le même trajet, long et silencieux vers le sol.

Le brun eut un instant d'hésitation en voyant le sexe tendu. Il en avait rêvé pendant de longues nuits, il l'avait fantasmé. Et le voilà, dur et bien réel sous ses yeux. Ses mains s'emballèrent de gestes nerveux, elles ne semblaient plus savoir où se poser : les cuisses, les épaules, ses cheveux. Elles voulaient y toucher. Mais comment ? Il s'agenouilla. Le couvant du regard comme promesse de mille plaisir. Le blond posa son front contre le sien. Dans un soupir d'anticipation, il défit ses bras et chercha les mains nerveuses. Il les ramena jusqu'à ses lèvres et les embrassa, approuvant silencieusement leur prochain voyage.

Et quel voyage se fut…

Un blond ondulant, un brun suçotant.

Encore.

Des gestes hésitants, des corps tremblant, des soupirs impatients.

Encore…

Doucement puis rapidement.

Encore !

Des corps se séparant, des torses se rapprochant, des regards s'ancrant.

En-core.

Leur sexe se chahutant, leur bassin s'arquant, leur plaisir montant.

Han corps.

* * *

**Le miel symbolise une année pleine de bonnes choses,**

**je vous le souhaite de tout coeur.**


End file.
